


Now Kisth

by TheLanceShow



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bets, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), First Kiss, Fluff, I could be working on my multi chapter fics, M/M, Pining Lance (Voltron), Pining Shiro (Voltron), but im not, keith and lance are bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 11:09:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12886605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLanceShow/pseuds/TheLanceShow
Summary: A short fic about a bet and it's very satisfying outcome.





	Now Kisth

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god, pull me from this Shance Hell

Lance raises an eyebrow at the absolute audacity of Hunk's proposal. He's honestly offended. Did he think so little of his friend? As if he _wouldn't_ do such a ridiculous thing?

"I dare you to go over to Shiro and kiss him," Hunk had said. 

Licking his lips, he starts, "What do I get out of it?" The same moment that Keith squawks a protest.

"You can't just kiss him!" He crosses his arms. "He's talking to some very important people."

The Paladins, excluding Shiro and Allura, sat on the floor. They were positioned around an almost spherical table that rotated food. The instructions towards the people of G'dredick were to leave them be. After all, they had the right to be tired. But, instead of resting like the mature twenty through twenty-three year olds they were, they decided to play truth or dare.

"You think that'll stop Lance," Pidge muses. She stabs a chunk of what looks like meat covered in gooey pink sauce. "That he cares?"

"Careful not to spill that on your dress," Lance says absently, peering over at their leader. The dress was finely made, like the second dress to a wedding but in green, reaching mid thigh and loose with gossamer wrapped over to protect her legs. Lace sleeves and trim with a flowery design, she was charming. It would be a shame if it was ruined.

"Who cares," Keith drawls. He wears what looks like a organza red vest, reaching mid spine in the back but front dipping to his hips in a sway. Red harem pants with golden accents. "She sure doesn't. Back on topic, though? Don't kiss Shiro."

"I don't mind," Lance says with a grin. He shifts; the pillow on the floor is kind of hard. Wind cools his skin from the hot night through his own harem pants. Navy with silver accents and beads on his hips, the sides of his legs exposed from his thigh to his ankles through slits. "It's just a dare, right?"

"See?" Hunk says, victorious glint in his eye. He was the only one who stayed in his Paladin armor, much to Lance's protest. "There's no problem."

"Plus he looks pretty hot." Lance takes a small drink of the bubbly liquid served to him. It starts freezing cold in his mouth to a scorching yet pleasant burn. "Definitely wouldn't mind."

Shiro was wearing a sort of dark gray sheer shirt, though unlike the rest of the community, it was tight. Even his pants were tighter, more of a skinny sweatpants sort of deal, charcoal. He, like the rest of them, is barefoot.

"Gross," Pidge says with a grin. "How about this; Hunk cooks anything you want for a week."

"Why are you offering my--"

"Deal," Lance nods, hooking pinkies with Pidge. He let's go, springing to his feet. "When should I do it?"

"Two weeks if it's for five seconds and right now. In the middle of their conversation," Keith demands with a smirk. A total one-eighty on his attitude. 

"Why do I-"

Lance cuts Hunk off with a, "Bet, bitch."

Trying to seem as innocent as possible, Lance slinks his way over to where Allura and Shiro stand. They're making casual conversation with the ruler of the small planet.

Allura looks beautiful in a light pink sun dress, material thin. It's plain, as is her hair in an up do. Still striking, Lance has to admit.

"- to see our mole hills! Gorgeous, flecks of diamond in it."

Allura nods with a smile. Lance tunes her out, lightly nudged Shiro with his shoulder. Shiro briefly acknowledges with a smile and nod.

"We'd love to see that, wouldn't we, Lance and Shiro?" Allura says. Lance nods mutely.

"Yes, of course. Though not all of us are inclined to climb-"

Lance grabs the back of his neck, directing his head towards Lance. Shiro makes a quite squeaking sound. Lance smiles crookedly before gently pressing his lips to Shiro's.

They're moist with the night air, thin and soft. Lance keeps his eyes open--tilting so they're not as uncomfortable--as Shiro's eyes flutter closed.

_...4... 5!_

Lance pulls away, the sound of lips pulling apart almost deafening to his own ears. Allura is staring at them but Lance pays not her nor Shiro any mind. Addressing the ruler, "Well, I know I'd be willing to go on such a journey. I can't wait! Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm still quite hungry."

He bows, pats Shiro on the back, and begins walking back to his table. Shiro is making unintelligible noises as Lance disappears from his immediate sight. Lance sits down on his pillow, crossing his legs with a triumphant smirk.

"I demand garlic knots when we get back to the castle," Lance snips. Pidge and Keith can't seem to hold in their laughter, giggling and snorting. Keith has tears in his eyes and Hunk simply looks horrified.

"I thought you were gonna go for a kiss on the cheek," Hunk hisses. "I never said the lips."

"He seemed to enjoy it."

"And why do you say that?"

"He didn't push me away," Lance says with a grin. He flutters his eyelashes. "He closed his eyes real nice for me."

"You are a terrible person."

Lance shrugs and smirks at the three of them. "Not a big deal to me."

"But don't you like him?" Pidge asks, quieting her voice. Keith and Hunk nod. "That wasn't a big deal to you?"

"It was a peck. We weren't, like, actively kissing."

"But still?"

"Okay, think of it like this. If Keith asked me to fuck him, damn right I would. No feelings and, let's face it, Keith is hot. Done deal." Lance snickers as the Red Paladin's cheek turn pink. "Besides, I distanced my thoughts. Not a biggie."

"What's not a biggie?"

Lance jolts in his seat, hand on his bayard out of reflex. The voice registers and he relaxes. He stares at his teammates, clear betrayal in his eyes.

"You guys are just fuckin' rude. No 'Ayo, Lance, Shiro's coming over' or 'prepare thyself.' Nope, just throw me into the lion's den."

"What's not a biggie?" Shiro repeats. Lance turns on his pillow, looking up at Shiro from his perch on the floor.

"If I were to, say," he bites his lip, watching the way Shiro's Adams apple bobs as he swallows, "maybe suck on your tongue."

"Lance!" Pidge shouts, smacking his shoulder. He watches in satisfaction as Shiro turns a brilliant shade of hot pink. "You can't just say that!"

"It wouldn't be a _biggie_ , right, Takashi?" Lance smiles innocently. Shiro's entire face flushes. "After all, we're adults. A kiss is pretty harmless."

"Was I a bet?" Shiro snaps. He tries to glare but it's significantly less intimidating by his blush. "Are you kidding me? I thought--"

His mouth snaps shut and Lance blinks up at him.

_Red a-fucking-lert_

_There's no way._

_I'm gonna die._

_R.I.P Lance McClain, died because Shiro might be interested._

"Thought what?" Lance drawls, and he feels his mouth tug into a smirk.

"Don't worry about it." Shiro crosses his arms and Lance wants to drool as his muscles pull the fabric tight over his shoulders. "It's a personal problem."

"No secrets amongst the team, Shiro." Lance taps his chin thoughtfully because he's a dick. "Can I guess?"

"No."

Lance stands with surprising grace. He's practically chest to chest with Shiro. Neither of them back away. 

"I'm assuming..." He starts, deliberately staring at Shiro's mouth. His own tongue darts out to lick his lips. "That maybe you thought that I'm interested in you."

Shiro says nothing and it draws Lance's blue eyes to slate gray ones. Shiro looks away bashfully, going to take a step back. Lance's hand reaches out, tightening his hold on Shiro's human wrist to prevent him from moving.

"And that you're interested in me." Lance finishes.

"Is that so wrong?" Shiro whispers. He's resolutely glaring at the floor. "I can't help how I feel."

"Should I be insulted?"

"No. It's just... I don't know, I never planned on perusing it because I'm the leader and that's innapropriate--"

Lance grips his chin then pushes their mouth together. He smiles into the chaste kiss, pulling away.

"Well, shit, it'll be on me if this goes downhill. I'm taking you out, Takashi Shirogane, and you're gonna love it."

Shiro laughs a little, shutting his eyes. "Yeah, okay. They're making crude gestures behind you."

"Lemme guess. Keith stuck up his finger and was sucking on it."

"Yup."

"Hunk is just flicking his tongue in the air."

"Yes."

"Pidge is making jerking off motions."

"And?"

"And slightly humping the air."

"How'd you know?"

"They tend to do the same thing behind you when we talk."

"Oh. Uh, well..."

"It's a date!" Lance beams at him then turns, dropping back onto the pillow. "Wow, I got that pretty boy swag."

"Shut up," Keith says, rolling his eyes. He's smiling, though, so all is well within the Universe.

Lance hears a faint laugh from Shiro then shuffling. Next thing he knows, Shiro is sitting cross legged next to him.

"I like those pants," Shiro says, making eye contact with Lance. His voice dips, "They show off your legs."

Lance hums with a smirk. "I knew you'd like them."

"What?"

"You think I can't tell that you're attracted to me? I'm not blind, my dude."

"Damn."

"Sucks, don't it?"

"I wish you'd suck..."

"Amazing."


End file.
